


Exceptional Strength

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Silly, Yuri, give more buff Misaki art, probably not, secretly a bear?, strong Misaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Just a quick fic about Kanon admiring how strong Misaki is.





	Exceptional Strength

**Author's Note:**

> A quick and silly idea I came up with after seeing a post yesterday about how Misaki has to be really strong considering how easily she seems to carry the others in the band. So I decided I just had to write it.
> 
> Also, I just really love MisaKanon. I'm sure Misaki would do almost anything for her girlfriend.

Kanon put the box of flyers down with a thud, only barely managing to not drop it. She wiped her brow, and took a moment to catch her breath. Why did paper have to be so heavy?

Then she noticed Misaki coming in with two boxes stacked on top of each other. The band's posters. She placed them down close to the box of flyers, with seemingly little effort. They had to be as heavy as the flyers, but it didn't even look like she had broken a sweat.

"You're really strong, Misaki-chan," she said with awe in her voice.

"Eh?" Misaki looked a little startled. "I... I guess... I mean, I carry my sister around a lot..." she said, trying to dismiss the issue.

Kanon didn't think that really explained all of it, as she had seen Misaki carry both Kokoro and Hagumi at the same time while in the Michelle costume. That was substantially more than a little sister. "Hm..." Misaki was wearing one of her hoodies, so Kanon couldn't see her arms. "Can I feel them?" she asked.

"F-feel what?" Misaki asked nervously.

"Your muscles," Kanon said, and smiled.

"Oh. Uh, I guess," Misaki said. She seemed a bit awkward, but also kinda relieved.

Kanon started touching Misaki's arms, and while she could feel something, it was really hard to get a good sense with the sleeves covering them up. The fabric was too thick and soft. "Could you take it off?" she asked, tugging at the hoodie.

"Huh?!"

"You have a top underneath, right? And it's not that cold in here," Kanon said, hoping to convince Misaki.

"Geez, Kanon..." Misaki looked around, then sighed. "Alright." She grabbed onto her hoodie, and pulled it off.

To Kanon's delight, the shirt underneath was short-sleeved. Now she could really get a feel.

As she had suspected, Misaki had very firm muscles. They didn't stand out massively, at least not at a distance. But up close, and comparing to her own skinny arms, they were really visible. "Wow..." she breathed, and started stroking up and down the arm, feeling the tiny hairs on it.

"K-Kanon, that tickles," Misaki said, and squirmed. "That's enough, isn't it?"

"Oh!" Kanon stopped. "S-sorry about that." She blushed, but she was still curious. "Did you really get that way just from carrying your sister, though? I know you say you don't like making too much effort, but I'd say you've been working out..."

Misaki looked away, and scratched her cheek. "Well... I have a reason, but... it will probably sound stupid." She sounded embarrassed.

Kanon smiled. "I'm sure it won't," she said. She couldn't even imagine what might be a stupid reason for staying in shape.

Misaki glanced at Kanon, then at the boxes, and then at the floor. "I guess I can tell you... see... um... it's... it's easier to slack off when you're in good shape," she said.

"Eh?" Kanon wasn't sure if she had heard that right.

"I told you it was stupid," Misaki muttered.

"Oh, no no no, it's not!" Kanon said quickly. "I just... don't really understand... ehehe..." She wasn't sure how that made sense.

Misaki sighed. "Okay, so... it takes less energy to move around, I can move stuff out of the way if I need to, and I can easily climb over stuff or do whatever to get to hiding places, or just to get away," she explained. "So a little bit of working out makes everything else a lot easier."

Kanon blinked. She wasn't entirely sure if that made sense, but it made her giggle.

"See, I knew you'd laugh!" Misaki said, and turned away so Kanon couldn't see her blushing.

"Ah, Misaki-chan, I didn't mean it like that!" Kanon said, and gently tugged on Misaki's shirt. "I was just thinking how very 'you' that reasoning was. I think it's neat, honest."

Misaki harrumphed, which made Kanon want to giggle more, but she kept herself in check.

"I've never been able to find the motivation to work out. If we didn't have gym class, I probably wouldn't do much of anything," Kanon confessed. The drums were heavy enough, but she would have found some way to manage. "So I think it's great that you're able to not only do it, but keep up with it."

Misaki turned her head enough to look at Kanon. "Really?" She was still blushing, but at least she wasn't pouting.

"Really. Also, it means you can carry me!" Kanon said enthusiastically. She had been carried by Kaoru a few times for various reasons, but she had yet to be carried by her sweet Misaki.

"What?" Misaki blinked.

"Carry me, Misaki-chan," Kanon said, beaming at the idea.

"Right now?"

"Yes."

Misaki again looked around. There were other people in the lobby, but no one was watching them. "Alright," she said, and turned around to face Kanon again. "How do you-"

"Like a princess," Kanon said without hesitation. It had entered her mind to say 'like a wife', but she held off on that. For now.

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that," Misaki said. She looked a little awkward as she bent down, but she effortlessly scooped Kanon up.

"Wheee!" Kanon couldn't help her excitement. "You're _so_ strong!" She giggled happily. Maybe Misaki truly was secretly a bear.

"Oh come on, you're not that heavy," Misaki said, blushing very fiercely, but trying to pretend she wasn't.

 _At least I won't have to worry about our wedding_ , Kanon thought. Maybe she was getting way ahead of herself, but the situation made it hard to not think about. She reached up, and gently stroked Misaki's face. It was really warm.

Then...

"Ooo, what's this?!"

Misaki and Kanon both looked over to find Kokoro watching them.

"I want to be carried too!" Kokoro said excitedly, and bounced closer.

"W-wait, Kokoro-chan!" Kanon said, and possessively put her arms around Misaki. "She's mine."

Kokoro stopped, and tilted her head to the side. "That's no fair, Kanon! I want to be carried. You should share!"

"No. Mine," Kanon said. She was still feeling giddy from being carried, and didn't want it to end.

"Then I'll get onto her back!" Kokoro said, and quickly hopped onto Misaki from behind.

Misaki barely managed to not get knocked over, or drop Kanon. "What is even happening right now?" she had to ask, but no one seemed to listen to her.

"I'm higher up than you, Kanon!" Kokoro declared triumphantly, pushing herself up from Misaki's shoulders.

"That's cheating, Kokoro-chan!" Kanon complained, but at least she didn't try to climb further up.

Misaki sighed. Apparently this was her lot in life now.


End file.
